Core 1: Biospecimen and Pathology Core (BiPC) SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Biospecimen and Pathology Core (BiPC, Core 1), a biorepository and multi-faceted research resource led by experienced neuropathologists and cell biologists with ongoing active research expertise, will provide critical support for the translational prognostic, diagnostic, and therapeutic studies proposed in the UCLA SPORE in Brain Cancer. Working closely with the Biostatistics, Bioinformatics, and Data Management Core (BBD, Core 3), BiPC will maximize optimal biospecimen collection/storage and efficient disbursement of consented, clinically annotated, and molecularly characterized biospecimens. This Core will support all four SPORE projects with 24/7 tissue procurement, clinical and family history annotation, and molecular characterization of tissues, plus research support in gliomasphere/neurosphere cultures, tissue microarray, and patient-derived orthotopic xenografts (PDOX). The Biospecimen and Pathology Core Co-Directors and Investigators have a long collaboration history with each other and with all the SPORE Project Leaders, as shown in joint publications, grants, and consortia. In addition to an excellent program for the collection, processing, storage, and dissemination of important biospecimens in support of the proposed SPORE research projects, the BiPC agenda goes well beyond these core functions to the innovative development of new scientific approaches for the maximization of rare/sparse specimen collection and the development of new animal models for therapeutic drug discovery. As part of this core, brain cancer cells grown in animals will be specially adapted to have a fluorescent label so that growth or shrinkage of the tumor can be serially followed in vivo when experimental treatments are given to the animals. The BiPC will develop and provide these materials, resources, and information to SPORE investigators and others, both inside and outside of UCLA. An outstanding team of experienced, accomplished, determined, and productive investigators has been assembled for this Biospecimen and Pathology Core. It also has strong institutional commitment in an excellent collaborative environment, which will help to ensure the success of the overall goals of this SPORE proposal.